The Neighborhood
The Neighborhood is an American sitcom television series created by Jim Reynolds which was premiered on CBS by October 1, 2018. The series is produced by Kapital Entertainment and CBS Television Studios. On October 19, 2018, it was announced that CBS had ordered an additional nine episodes of the series, bringing the first season total up to twenty-two episodes. On January 25, 2019, it was announced that CBS had renewed the series for a second season, which was premiered on September 23, 2019. Summary The series follows a white midwestern family as they adjust to moving into a predominantly African-American neighborhood in Los Angeles. That includes their new next-door neighbor Calvin Butler. Cast Main * Cedric the Entertainer as Calvin Butler * Max Greenfield as Dave Johnson * Sheaun McKinney as Malcolm Butler * Marcel Spears as Marty Butler * Hank Greenspan as Grover Johnson * Tichina Arnold as Tina Butler * Beth Behrs as Gemma Johnson Recurring * Malik S. as Trey Episodes Production Development On September 27, 2017, it was announced that CBS had given the production, then titled Here Comes the Neighborhood, a pilot production commitment. The pilot was written by Jim Reynolds who was also set to executive produce alongside Aaron Kaplan, Dana Honor, and Wendi Trilling. Production companies involved with the pilot include Kapital Entertainment, CBS Television Studios, and Trill Television. On January 26, 2018, the production officially received a pilot order. On February 9, 2018, it was announced that James Burrows would direct the pilot On May 9, 2018, it was announced that CBS had given the production, now titled Welcome to the Neighborhood, a series order. A few days later, it was announced that the title of the show had been changed to The Neighborhood. A day after that, it was announced that the series would premiere in the fall of 2018 and air on Mondays at 8:00 P.M. On July 9, 2018, it was announced that the series would premiere on October 1, 2018. On October 19, 2018, it was announced that CBS had ordered an additional nine episodes of the series, bringing the first season total up to twenty-two episodes.‘The Neighborhood’, ‘Magnum P.I.’ & ‘God Friended Me’ Get CBS Full-Season Orders On January 25, 2019, CBS renewed the series for a second season,‘FBI’, ‘The Neighborhood’ & ‘Magnum P.I.’ Renewed For Season 2 By CBS which was premiered on September 23, 2019. Casting In March 2018, it was announced that Sheaun McKinney, Marcel Spears, Cedric the Entertainer, Josh Lawson, Tichina Arnold had joined the pilot's main cast. In April 2018, it was reported that Dreama Walker had joined the cast in a main role. After the the series was ordered Lawson in the original pilot was announced to have left the series for unknown reasons. On May 15, 2018, it was announced that Max Greenfield had replaced Lawson in the role of Dave Johnson.Max Greenfield To Star In CBS Comedy Series ‘The Neighborhood’ In Recasting On June 11, 2018, Beth Behrs of 2 Broke Girls will replace Walker as Gemma Johnson. On October 11, 2018, it was reported that Marilu Henner had been cast in a guest starring role. On December 11, 2018, it was announced that Marla Gibbs would make a guest appearance in the series. Release Marketing On May 16, 2018, CBS released the first official trailer for the series. On July 11, 2018, a short promo video for the series was released, showcasing the addition of Greenfield and Behrs, with newly filmed footage from the re-shot pilot episode. Two days later, a new full length trailer featuring Greenfield and Behrs was released. Premiere On September 12, 2018, the series took part in the 12th Annual PaleyFest Fall Television Previews which featured a preview screening of the series and a conversation with cast members including Cedric the Entertainer, Tichina Arnold, Max Greenfield, and Beth Behrs. Reception Critical response The series has been met with a mixed to negative response from critics upon its premiere. On the review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the series holds an approval rating of 20% with an average rating of 3.92 out of 10, based on 15 reviews. The website's critical consensus reads, "While the show's likable cast has potential, poor attempts at cultural commentary and weak characterizations leave The Neighborhood stuck in a creative dead end." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned the series a score of 50 out of 100 based on 8 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews." Ratings Based on average total viewers per episode of The Neighborhood on CBS: Gallery The Neighborhood titlecard.jpg The Neighborhood titlecard (2).jpg References External links * The Neighborhood on Wikipedia * The Neighborhood on Television Fandom * The Neighborhood on CBS Wiki (Fandom) * The Neighborhood on IMDb Category:The Neighborhood